Hermione Spirit detective
by AlbanNeji
Summary: A side story to Jack J. Quinn. Mostly Hermione Granger centered her time training to be a spirit detective leading up to the Jack j. Quinn story. Dieing by a troll made Hermione J Granger realize how stupid the wizarding world was! Now revived from being
1. Case One Prologue Goodbye, Material Worl

**AlbanNeji- Hello Everyone here is the side Story to Jack J Quinn I'm planing on ending it right after Hermione reaches fourteen thats when it will continue on to the Jack J. Quinn saga so please enjoy this story!**

**Dislcaimer- i do not own the Harry Potter charectors or Yu Yu Hakusho or any other recognized characters int he story!**

**Case One (Prologue)-Goodbye, Material World!**

Hermione Granger 12 year old- genius…. The star of our story and well… you're looking right at her.

"Oh god how are we going to explain this to her muggle parents!" an old stern woman said as they looked at the dead body of Hermione Granger.

The problem is that she died…

"What is going on!" the brown curly haired girl stared at her bloody body as her professors started speaking in hush tones on what to do.

"Someone call Dumbledore!"

"Eh? Wait! I'm right here!" Hermione yelled as she tried to get Professor McGonagall she was about to grab the sleeve of her robes as she went right threw the professor.

"Ack!" Hermione screamed as she landed on the stone floor as she watched the professors take her body.

'Calm down Herms let's think … today started like any other day here being ignored… except by him and the prat…'

A few hours ago…

A twelve year old girl walked the halls of Hogwarts as she headed toward charms class, her book bag slung on her shoulder and a book hugged to her chest. As she walked she heard whispers of disbelief and rumors on where Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was at. She ignored the students as she walked by. She had a few theories on were Harry was at but would not spread rumors about him, she didn't even know him! As she entered the classroom and sat almost to the front of the classroom on her right two seats away was Draco Malfoy. Sure he is a bit mean to her but not like Ron Weasly, who made fun of how ugly she was and how she was a know it all. To her he just seemed jealous of her, but of what? She did not know.

She pulled out some paper and a pen she still did not like the use of parchment and a quill. Come on a pen is so much easier to use than a quill which you have to dip in an ink pot every few minutes a pen was so much easier to maintain without worrying on when to refill the quill. Draco gave her an odd look as she pulled out her utensils and book; she ignored him for a bit till she got fed up and stared right at him. Her amber chocolate eyes met his silver grey eyes for a moment as Draco blushed a bit and looked away. Hermione gave him an odd look in return and sighed as students started to fill the room.

To Hermione's luck Ron Weasly sat in front of her with his little group of 'friends', apparently Weasly was still a bit sore of not finding Harry Potter and befriending him. To her Weasly was and is a total fake and a prat if you want to be a good spy destroy the evidence that leads you and your employer. Oh Hermione knew all of the headmaster and Weasly's little ploy… well part of it anyhow. Befriend Harry Potter and try to manipulate him into a perfect little weapon. Very smart… Class has started and Hermione paid attention as she took notes as she got very curious gazes from Draco every now and then and a few Slytherins on her choice of stationary. While they struggled with using quills and keeping up with Professor Flick she was calmly keeping up without a trouble.

"Alright class please pull out your wands and put away your books and notes. While you're all doing that I will hand out feathers." The Professor said as the class hurriedly cleaned off their desks and pulled out their wands.

"Now the incantation is…" Hermione stared at the Professor as she copied his movements and incantation. The students followed his example as he led them to try the spell themselves.

"Lengan deviosa!" Weasly yelled out as he said the spell and waved his wand like mallet this annoyed the hell out of Hermione as she was almost poked in the eye by the idiot's stupid wand.

"Weasly you're doing it all wrong and you're going to poke someone's eye out waving your wand like a lunatic!" Hermione said annoyed as Weasly turned around also equally annoyed.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you try it?" He replied angrily at Hermione.

"Gladly." Hermione replied as she waved her wand and said the incantation as her feather floated into the air.

"Well done Miss Granger five points to Gryffindor." The professor yelled out as Hermione smiled at the professor. She looked to see Weasly angrily turn around as he whispered "Bloody know it all..." to himself. This made the smile on her face slip off as she put her wand away sadly and put her things away.

"Good work Mr. Malfoy five point to Slytherin." She looked to see Malfoy smirk in her direction as he got praised.

"Fucking Malfoy… why is he smirking this way…" Hermione heard from Weasly as he mumbled to himself.

"Alright class your dismissed!" The professor yelled out as the students packed up their stuff and left the classroom.

"Oi Granger." Hermione turned around to see Malfoy in front of her. Very few people were in the room. They all ignored them for a bit but whispered to one another on how a Malfoy was speaking to a muggle-born.

"Yes?"

"Good spell work for a muggle-born, and… well good work on putting weasly in his place." He said smiling at her. She nodded and thanked him but gave him a strange look as he left with a blush staining his face a bit. She a bit confused walked out of the classroom as luck would have it she was walking right behind Weasly and his little gang of friends.

"… it's a wonder she has any friends Bloody know it all! But did you see she was fraternizing with a Slytherin!..." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she kept hearing Weasly's hurtful words. She couldn't take it anymore and ran into him and ran crying to the girl's loo.

" I think she heard you Ron…" Was what she heard as she ran she bumped in to Draco crying out sorry hurriedly leaving her book bag on the ground next to Draco as she ran. Draco picked up his stuff and Hermione's book bag and the fallen things from the bag as he stared at Hermione's retreading form.

"I'll give it to her later…" He mumbled to himself as he shrunk her things and put them in his pocket.

She ran crying into the bathroom and locked herself into one of the stalls.

"I hear crying… who is crying in Mertal's stall?" a voice called out as her teary face met up with a ghost face. "Ah so you are crying? What happen to you? Why are you in my stall?"

"Sorry but…" Hermione cried as she blew her nose.

"Hermione are you here?"

"Leave me alone!" Hermione cried out to Padma who stood outside the stall.

"Alright! We'll be in the great hall for the feast! Just… you can tell me… if you want too later if you want I'll listen." Padma called out as Hermione heard her footsteps walk away.

"So… You can tell Mertal what happened? I'll help." The Ghost asked as she seemed to be sitting on air.

"There is nothing to say… I though learning magic and going to a magical school will be great…but it seems that no matter where I go to school everyone is the same…. Jealous that I'm so smart different, because of my looks, the untamable hair and buck like teeth… The only people who even treat me the same is my best friend Damion, Sensei, and my family…" Hermione said crying as she hugged herself.

'…Yeah, Everything was the same though Weasly took it to far and made me cry… ran into Mertal's bathroom told her everything about my life how others hated me except Draco Malfoy who seemed to stare at me strangely… like he knew something about me… then the troll appeared…'

"…and I died… so what am I a ghost? But then why can't anyone see me why can't Mertal see me?"

"Bingo! Bingo! You figured out the first part very quickly for a ningen? But you haven't figured out the last part that's understandable." Hermione turned to see a boy with black hair and a sword strapped on the right side of his hip a big puppet on his back with spiky black hair and amber eyes, staring at her. The speaker's voice though, his eyes startling green but what got her attention was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Y-Your Harry Potter!" She yelled and pointed at the boy who now looked annoyed.

"Oi I'm not Harry Potter! Haven't been called that since my parents adopted me and made me their son! The name is Jack Joker Quinn I ain' t no fucking Potter! Harry died the day the fucking old man left me at my abusive aunt and uncle until I escaped that is and met mom and dad.

"You're not Harry Potter? But you're the boy who lived! You have the scar and well… you defeated Voldemort!"

"Please I wasn't supposed to kill snake dude! My godfather was to kill him and well someone took the fucking prophecy the wrong way apparently the prophesy was for some other chosen one that was to be born a few decades to after the death of snake dude and was to defeat some other lord… And about defeating Voldemort and me getting the scar well apparently someone manipulated the prophesy into a reality and now the fates are angry at a wizard named Albus Dumbledor and Voldemort who is originality named Tom Riddle. Now enough about that now let's see here…." Jack pulled out a little black book. " ah! Hermione Granger… age 12 Witch, genius…. Wow you're in par with me in I.Q…. hmmm wow demon blood in you a kitsune… MARU KAZUMA!" Jack yelled as he stared at the name and picture of a handsome long haired red head and red eyes. Whisker marks on his cheeks a fox tail behind him. Jack stared at the picture and Hermione nodding to himself he closed his book and stared at her.

"Eh? Can I ask why you're staring at me?"

"Well as you can see were in a bit of a pickle… You Hermione Granger were not supposed to die! You threw the fates and the rest of the gods and Kais into a loop!"

"WHAT! What do you mean I was not supposed to DIE!" Hermione yelled.

"Well the book says that you were to be saved by the teachers and well a boy named Draco Malfoy but apparently he was being held up by a red headed boy named… Ronald Weasly. Something about staying away from you… even though you're a mudblood… Wow he does have some record of making everything worse…hmm trying to seduce you for your intelligence … wow trying to make me his best friend… trying more like planning with Albus about making me into a weapon and making me marry his sister for my money that I am intended to inherit from the Potters… wow with these crimes he'll be sent to hell with the old man and Tom. Let's see here… More info…?" Jack kept reading as Hermione stared at him in shock Weasly was… a fucking ugly jerk. Trying to make her life difficult… wanting her for her brains and a good fuck when I get older!

"Well Herms good thing you died… not that I say dyeing is a good thing but the way your life was going you would either be Weasly's fuck toy and his ticket to a good job. But there is also another alternative path you could have taken… it says here you were either meant with Slytherin, Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor! So why did you pick Gryffindor. Slytherin would have helped you after all you're the great granddaughter to Maru Kazuma rightful heir to the throne with my cousin?"

"Eh? I thought that… being a Gryffindor would have been great… A lot of powerful wizards have come from Griffindor. Good wizards like…"

"Albus Dumbledore? Erk wrong! You have to know that not all good wizards come from Gryffindor the reality is that most dark wizards come from Gryffindor! Snake dude was the second dark wizard to came from Slytherin, Anyhow back to business you miss were not suppose to die but you did… You missy have a chance to get revived no— "

"Jack I think… I can't take that offer… I think me being dead is better this way you know… no one liked me here except Draco Malfoy and that's a stretch since he hates muggleborns I think I won't' be missed. Besides my parents will move on the students wouldn't care I'm just a-know-it all mudblood."

"Heh! You think that at age twelve the only other person I have known even for a short while about not coming back was Goku and that was to keep his family safe… but you it's because you're an outcast how about I let you think about it just call my name and I'll be here!" Jack said as he disappeared in a portal.

"Hey wait I made my decision!Jack!" Hermione sighed as she floated. "Might as well look for my body and see what they have done with it." She mumbled to herself as she floated toward the infirmity. There were sounds of crying and it seemed recognizable it was her mother being held by her father just right outside the infirmary.

"Why! We shouldn't have let her come! You! You told us the school was the safest place! It was your fault you should have looked out for my baby! It's your fault some fucking Headmaster and fighter for the light!" Her mother screamed at Albus and McGonagall she was being held back by her father as he tried to comfort his crying wife.

"Who made my daughter cry I want him expelled for our daughter's death he is the one responsible!" Her father yelled at Dumbledore who looked sadly at her parents.

"Eh I heard yelling and… I'm here to give Miss Granger her book bag back." Draco said as he appeared around the corner of the hall staring at Hermione's crying parents her book bag in his hand. Hermione's mother cried even more as she hugged her father as he also looked away in pain from Draco's form.

"Was it something I said?"

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco stared at Professor McGonagall who stared at him sadly. "Miss Granger has… well she has died in an accident by the troll that was in the school…" McGonagall said sadly as shock spread threw out Draco's face Hermione's book bag fell from his grip.

"Weasly…" Draco said angrily as he glared at the floor and picked up her bag and walked toward her parents.

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Granger I'm sorry for your loss if there is anything I could do I can get my family to help out. Miss Granger, Hermione and I were classmates and we minded our own business but we talked a bit and were almost friends…." A pained look came across Draco's face as he handed her bag to her parents, who looked grateful at the small gesture. Hermione looked shocked at what was happening before her but her shocked expression quickly vanished as she noticed the cold calculating look on Dumbledores face as he stared at Draco, who was talking to her parents about inviting the Malfoy family to her funeral.

A few days later…

A few days have passed and the school was still in a bustle about her death some had taken her death a bit hard and some felt a bit sad as today was to be her funeral at Hogwarts. Her funeral was a closed casket and in front was a picture of her smiling while holding a piece sign at the camera. In her other hand was a stuffed plush fox that she had since she was a babe. Students asked why Hermione was wearing a Kimono and her hair up in the picture, which made her very beautiful in the eyes of many boys. And why in front of her coffin were pillows and her parents sitting next to the coffin in strange and very extravagant and expensive clothing from what some could see was Asian. The student's whispered on the type of clothing, it made her parents look like they came from royalty which they kind of were descendant from royalty. Some students sneered at the muggles and their guests and were surprised to see some Asian looking wizards and some Rekai specialists sitting next to the Grangers.

"I thought she was a muggle born not a half-blood. I never though she came from that pure-blood family." Some people whispered as the great hall's doors were pushed open by a strong force a young man wild spiked up purple hair a tear drop looking tattoo on his the right side of his face was being held back by some of the staff.

"Dame you, Herms! You think dyin' makes us even?"

"Bloody Muggle!" as the Professor from the muggle studies tried to pull the boy away.

"I was the one to put you down not some stupid troll! You hear me! I was supposed to beat you fair and square! Get out of that fucking coffin and fight like the Halfling you are! Herms you didn't have to fucking die! Wake up and fight you stupid princess!" The boy yelled as he was pulled out by Flick and some other professors. The students stared in wonder as they heard the boy's yells getting farther away.

'Damion… I didn't know you cared for me that much…'

"Who was he?"

"I heard he was know-it-all's boyfriend."

"Really! I heard he was some punk trying to kill her because she beat him in the muggle world for something."

"Hmp! I think she deserved dying one less Mudblood I say!" said Pansy as she let out a slight scream when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see a two very handsome men a red head with long hair and a sliver haired man with short hair covering his left dark eye.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut about my apprentice. Comparing my son to you girls if I can even call you girls I say you two are truly lacking respect. Damion at least shows how much he misses his sparring partner. And for the record little Gaki, Hermione is not a muggle born. She has known about magic since she was born, the only reason she was even let to come here to this pathetic excuse of a castle was because she wanted to make friends with some commoners." The man said glaring at Pansy and the rest of her little friends. He walked away with the handsome red head glaring hatefully at the entire lot of wizards and witches. He sneeared at the way the wizards and witches were dressed. 'Commoners… disgusting.'

"Now you know the reason I hate ningens so much…" The red head growled out angrily at the silver haired man next to him.

"Some are worth your anger my lord but not all."

'Sensei! Grandpa Maru I thought he was still sealed within a ningen!' Hermione stared at her grandfather and Sensei's forms as they sat in front of her coffin and prayed. Her sensei was done as he got up and walked toward out of the great hall. Her grandfather though stared sadly at her picture.

"Mia my little kit… I should have protected your family more… I should have… I let your family down I let my mate down… I should have been stronger to ignore the calling….I promised to protect our kits from anything. When I heard from Koenma through my vessel I was shocked… My only living heir besides your mother killed by a troll in a magical school that from what the prince told me was the very same one Jack was to come to… it shocked me. Just please take the chance that the prince is giving you…it will make your parents happy." Her great Grandfather stared directly at her ghostly form smiling sadly as he bowed at his descendants and left the students stared in wonder as some felt the power he held. He passed Draco who stared at the great nine tails without fear finally knowing why he felt a strange Yoki coming from Hermione.

"My Lord." Draco bowed looking to the ground. This startled some of the witches and Wizards in the hall. The students began whispering to one another as they started at Draco with the two strange handsome men.

"Hmm… another Halfling, the great Yoko Kurama's descendant, do you know where he is now? I see, now tell me kit who was the cause of my kits demise so I can talk it out with my pack."

"It was the Weasly my lord Ronald Weasly." Draco replied whispering the name of the one responsible as he got a nod from the great fox demon. Maru nodded as he left but not without telling his father to take pride in his young kittling though to abandon all ties to Tom Marvalo Riddle otherwise known as his supposed lord. "Tell him kittling that I'm his lord not some ningen."

"Yes my lord..." Draco replied as he let out a sigh of relief as Maru walked away. Draco then stared at Hermione's coffin for a bit then stared directly at her. Startling her on being able to see her, then he left he had a letter to send to his father…

"Hey… Jack."

"Speaking what's up?" Jack said appearing behind her a wooden door closing behind both of them.

"…I've decided… I'll take the deal to be brought back to life."

"Alright then good so the furball saw you and kind of ordered you pick to be revived again… sounds just like him." Jack said.

"Hey that's gramps and my lord you're talking about!"

"Yah but he got permission from Naruto, my cousin his vessel, to visit you. So technically… my cousin is your lord till he dies."

"Hmp so when can we go!"

"Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch, let's go!" Jack said as he slashed his sword and suddenly a paper door appeared in front of them as it opened and Hermione gave one last look at her parents before she followed Jack's form as the doors closed behind them.

**END**

**To be continued in Case Two (Chapter One)- Test for Resurrection!**

_"This is your test… You must hatch this egg and raise the hatchling." Koenma said. "There has only been one other person to hatch this type of breed. He was once my Rekai Detective; though he is still living in the ningenkai with his fiancé."_

_ "So what type of egg is it if you don't mind answering?" Hermione asked taking the egg in her hand._

_ "A spirit beast of the Rekai, you don't have to sit on it or anything. Just keep it with you at all times."_

_ "Huh. How long does it take to hatch?"_

_"120 years give a take or two… usually."_

_ "What! But by that time the only people alive will be my grandfather!"_

_"I said usually. You're a special case so it will hatch faster. So relax, your heart has just started to beat, again. But for you to return to your body… well that's up to you."Koenma said as he then shooed them out the office. Hermione just stared at the egg as Jack led them to the Ningenkai were her parents were ready to leave Hogwarts with her coffin. _

**End of preview**

**AlbanNeji- I hopped you enjoyed the chapter and please review thank you!**


	2. Case Two Chapter One Test for Resurrecti

**AlbanNeji- Here is chapter two and i hope you enjoy the chap until the next one!**

**Disclaimer i do not own the Harry Potter characters and any well recognized characters the only ones i own are Damion and his father and some minor characters.**

**Case Two (Chapter One)- Test for Resurrection!**

Hermione Granger…12 years old; A Witch, Princess, and a Genius who died in a bathroom which she would have lived if Ronald Weasly didn't talk to Draco Malfoy about staying away from her.

Though because she died a pointless death and because it was not her time to die and made a very angry nine tails very mad at the Prince of Hell. Because of The Prince fearing for his life, he has considered Hermione a chance to come back to life. However….

"Hey I thought that the dead would be taken in a boat or flown over to Enma to be judged? Why are we walking?" Hermione asked as she followed Jack on a yellow brick road. "It looks like the yellow brick road in the wizard of OZ!"

"That is true it depends on who is picking you up the boat man, a ferry girl, or Shinigamy. They all represent death. Though for the boat man you have to pay a fee for a ferry girl you have to be on their list like my little black book, for a Shinigamy or soul reaper they perform a Konso, soul burial, and send you to the soul society till you die there and get sent to Enma or his son Koenma. Do you get me so far… Good for you the reason we are walking on the Yellow brick road is because I'm not a normal Shinigamy and your death was unexpected. So we are going to Uncle to see what your test is."

"Uncle? How can the Prince of the Underworld be your Uncle?"

"Oh! Technically he is my godfather with Sirius Black and Fenir Greyback… my parents have a very strange way to show humor." Jack said smiling at Hermione who looked shocked.

"Fenir Greyback!I can understand Sirius Black since that's who the Potters chose but are your parents crazy!"

"They are not crazy the technical term is clinically insane! Don't you bad mouth them they are the greatest parents I know!"

"Alright, alright I get it they are the greatest parents known to mankind." Hermione said dryly.

"Hmp! Good! Oh here we are!" Jack said happily as he pushed the giant door open and Hermione was a bit startled to see orgs running around stacks of paper in their hands on their desks. They yelled at each other and on the phones on who died to early who was dyeing and what not.

"Come on! Watch your step!" Jack said as they maneuvered around the office they reached a door that orgs walked in and out from leaving stacks of forms and carrying stacks of forms out.

"Uncle I have brought Hermione Granger."

"Ah come in!" Hermione walked in the giant office to see a baby sitting in front of a desk stamping papers.

"He is the prince of hell! He's a baby!"

"Hey I'm not a baby! I'm so much older than you but let's see I can turn into my original form if you like… I like my baby form a lot better though underestimates the souls being judged." Koenma said as in front of her Koenma tuned into his teenager form.

"Alright back to business… Since we are a bit busy I'll just get to the point…Hermione Granger the test you must face is this!"

Meanwhile in the Ningenkai…

Draco Malfoy walked the halls of Hogwarts, he had sent a letter to his father concerning, meeting Maru Kazuma and him being the great great great…well you get the idea… great grandfather to one Hermione Granger and about Maru ordering his loyalty to him not some ningen, to Draco is seemed that he was annoyed that their clan had forgone their loyalty to their lord for a ningen with a superiority complex. Apparently his father had been shocked and asked on what has happen to Hermione and her parents… He replied with them going back to the muggle world the next day for Hermione's burial.

"My poor baby isn't Maru going to do anything?" He heard Hermione's mother ask her husband.

"I don't know apparently he is downright mad at the ningen who did this to her the headmaster for letting a troll walk around the school. I hope he does do something…." As he hugged his wife; Draco stared at the couple deciding on what to do… Both never noticing that inside the casket Hermione's face had taken a very rosy hue and her heart started to beat.

"This is your test… You must hatch this egg and raise the hatchling." Koenma said. "There has only been one other person to hatch this type of breed. He was once my Rekai Detective; though he is still living in the ningenkai with his fiancé."

"So what type of egg is it if you don't mind answering?" Hermione asked taking the egg in her hand.

"A spirit beast of the Rekai, you don't have to sit on it or anything. Just keep it with you at all times."

"Huh. How long does it take to hatch?"

"120 years give a take or two… usually."

"What! But by that time the only people alive will be my grandfather!"

"I said usually. You're a special case so it will hatch faster. So relax, your heart has just started to beat, again. But for you to return to your body… well that's up to you."Koenma said as he then shooed them out the office. Hermione just stared at the egg as Jack led them to the Ningenkai were her parents were ready to leave Hogwarts with her coffin.

"So Jack can you tell me anything about the spirit beasts or can you tell me about Yusuke Urameshi? He did this before me right?" Hermione stared at Jack who just smiled at her not a worry in the world though inside he was nervously starting to panic.

"What! Nothing I don't know anything I was pretty young when I meet Urameshi… Not much to tell." Jack said nervously to Hermione.

"Oh, alright." Hermione said sadly as she stared at her parents walking out of Hogwarts her coffin being carried into a carriage. She noticed Draco hurriedly talking to her parents about something and handing them an envelope a he then walked away. Behind her Jack sighed as he had his hand over his heart as he sighed thinking about something.

"Hey Jack I just remembered my parents are planning to cremate my body when they get home! If no one knows I'm alive they destroy my body! They haven't checked my pulse!" Hermione said franticly as she grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Oh! Well that's easy you can talk to the living through their dreams."

"Oh! Then let's go!" Hermione said as they reached her home just as they put her coffin in her home her parents though were either crying their eyes out or drunk. Her mother crying hysterically as her father was in his office in his home drinking and completely drunk.

"Why! My baby girl!" Her dad yelled as he drank his sorrows.

"Great he's drunk!" Hermione said angrily.

"What's wrong with that he seems to look like he could fall unconscious any minute." Jack said as he pointed to Hermione's father, all he got was a glare from his charge.

"My father can hold his liqueur. He had gone to this contest with my sensei and he sat threw it like this for two days I'm sure he could hold a lot more without passing out."

"Hmm well you can try your mother?" He received a fiercer glare that made him cringe.

"Nope mom will stay crying all night long and to morning she won't go to sleep." Hermione said as she then franticly started to pace in the air.

"How about that boy, Damion wasn't it? You could talk to him?" Jack asked. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Right! Let's go! But I don't know where he is staying at he lives in Japan Originally!"

"Okay! Then how about Draco Malfoy he seemed to care for you the furball knows his family."

"I guess let's go!" Hermione sighed as both she and Jack headed toward Hogwarts. As they walked the darken halls of Hogwarts in search of the Slytherin entrance they came to the sight that will later help them in the future.

"Well… Mr. Weasley I see that you have failed you mission about Harry Potter. Not that it's your fault I'm sure." Hermione and Jack tensed as they stopped to listen.

"I'm sorry sir it's just I could not find him in the train and my mother didn't see him trying to find the platform. So will I still be paid?"

"No. Not now just try and find any information on Harry Potter. I'm sure the muggle borns might have noticed a black haired boy with green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead you are dismissed." Both heard the rustle of fabric as their footsteps disappeared in the halls.

"That no good…" Jack muttered as he glared hatefully and suddenly smiled viciously in triumph.

"What's with your smile?"

"Hmp I'll tell you one thing never mess with a Quinn or Quinzel. My family is as if you know insane we drive bird boy and batsy insane… and well I'll just leave both of them a present they won't ever forget while you missy go and find your Dragon." Jack said smiling as he disappeared in the darkness leaving a blushing Hermione in the hall glaring at were Jack stood.

'Batsy? Bird boy?' Hermione thought as she walked around the halls looking for the Slytherin entrance. 'Why do those names sound so familiar…hmmm' thought Hermione as she finally stood in front of the entrance to Slytherin. The portrait was very different from that of the fat lady for Gryffindor that's for sure. A man who seemed very much richly dressed sat guarding the entrance. Hermione slipped thru the wall as she floated toward the Slytherin boy's room. As she entered the room her eyes scanned around the beds. Looking around she found Draco sleeping in his bed without a care in the world.

"Now how to do this…" Hermione sat on top of Draco's form as she stared at his sleeping face. "Well Draco… how can I tell you this? Look I'm coming back to life and since Grandpa knows your family and all I think your trust worthy… look I just want you to send a letter to my parents about me coming back to life though… I think I rather not come back here to study. I think I rather continue with my education in my old school. Or I can ask Sensei to teach me with Damion… well I guess I should go… bye Draco and thank you I guess for being a friend…. Well not exactly a friend but you get the picture." Hermione said smiling as she stared at Draco's sleeping face she put her ghostly hand on his cheek and blushed a bit. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts as she left floating up into the air above the castle never noticing as Draco slightly opened his eyes and saw Hermione's ghostly form as he touched the cheek that Hermione caressed.

"Hahah! That should teach both the old man and the carrot top!" Jack said appearing laughing next to Hermione. To Hermione the laugh seemed eerily familiar.

"Jack where exactly do you live at?"

"Huh? Oh I live in Gotham City in the states… though I do spend a bit of time in Kakura Town in Japan. My Sensei's are recovering from a battle from three years ago." Jack replied.

"Gotham City!"Hermione yelled. "As in your parents are The Joker and Harley Quinn!"

"Uh… Yah! They are my parents. Before you ask I was blood adopted alright so even if I come back here dumbedork and his little gang won't be able to take me in. Magically mom and dad are within their right to shall I say make the people in this little community scream for their lives."

"Oh!"

"Before I forget Herms… when I pranked those rats I found a bit of info on were Damion is staying at from the Bloody Baron. Apparently they got along well."

"That's not a big surprise Damion could make friends with one that is scary looking."

"Right! Well anyhow let's go see your friends Damion." Jack said happily as he dragged Hermione toward a very big mansion near her home.

"Figure's Sensei and Damion would pick the biggest home near mine." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Well then why don't you ask him to tell your parents I'll just wait out here for yah"

"Alright…" Hermione replied as she headed toward Damon's room as she entered she noticed his room had changed a lot form the small boy she befriended with her father. As she neared his bed she could not help but noticed that Damion slept only in his boxers. She blushed and sat on top of him telling him to please tell her parents about her that she was coming back to life and then he could beat her when she came back.

'So I think that's it I just hope you make it in time Damion." Hermione said as she left a sleeping Damion who woke up after she left.

"Herms…"

"So now we wait near your home and let's see what happens next?" Jack said as both he and Hermione waited in front of her home. They waited for an hour when two figures were running toward her home. Hermione noticed it was both Damion in sweat pants and he slipped on sweater he wore no shirt underneath the sweater. The other was a Draco his blond hair down without the hair gel holding it in place; he wore a cloak over his form hiding that he was wearing just his pajama pants. Both met up on her door step they stared at one another as they finally glared at each other.

"Why is a wizard here?"

"I was asked to be here, for your info I'm a Halfling."

"So you're like Herms… interesting. I take it was Herms that brought you here." Damion asked as he stared at Draco who nodded as he knocked the door. They both waited as they glared at one another, the door finally opened standing in front of them was a sober Mr. Granger who was in shock.

"Mr. Granger!" they both yelled as they both wanted to tell them not to cremate their daughter. They glared at each other growling as they were ready to fight one another.

"She's alive!"

"What?" both yelled snapping them out of their glares.

"My wife and I wanted to look at our baby before tomorrow so we opened her coffin. Her face was flushed and she was breathing." Mr. Granger had a smile on his face as his legs gave way as he sat on the floor in front of the boys as his eyes had tears of joy. "Maru did it he made a way for my baby girl to get her life back! She's alive!" Mr. Granger cried out in happiness as he picked himself up and motioned both Draco and Damion to come in and see her for themselves.

"Well that was close, so what now?" Hermione asked Jack.

"Well now we wait… your egg has to hatch now."

"Great and how long is that going to take?"

"Eh I don't know!"

**END**

**To be continued in Case Three Chapter Two Time to Depart and to Meet the Pack**

_"Well it's against the rules of the Reikai to stay near living family members in friends till your resurrection is complete. You have until today to figure out a way for you to tell them about not being able to see them till you're resurrected."_

_ "Great…" Hermione said bitterly. "So how I'm going to do that?"_

_"Well there is a way for the dead to talk to the living… though the person has to be spiritually aware." Jack replied as he stood next to Hermione who was floating next to him._

_ "But I don't know anyone that is spiritually aware!" Hermione yelled_

_"But you do! Hello Draco and Damion are spiritually aware or have you forgotten!" Jack said annoyed._

**End of Preview...**

**Albanneji- Thank you for reading the chapter and please review till next time!**


	3. Case Three Chapter Two Time to Depart an

**AlbanNeji- Hello everyone sorry for not updating for a long time but here is the next chapter for the HSD story I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho if I did I wouldn't be writing this story would I? Lol so enjoy**

**Case Three (Chapter Two)-Time to Depart and to Meet the Pack!**

The Sprit World has granted Hermione Granger a chance to come back to life, and now her body sleeps… her body is protected by her parents, Damion, and a wizard Halfling named Draco. They all found that her heart was beating.

"So a new day…" Hermione said as she stared at her body which seemed to be sleeping in her bed. Next to her stood Jack who was busy tinkering with his puppet.

"I have been wondering Jack how is it that you can control puppets like that and why didn't you go to Hogwarts like you were suppose to?"

"Ah that, well… Uncle with mom and dad meet up with Lily and James Potter after they blood adopted me. Uncle specifically told them that I was not to go to Hogwarts and they were both stupist ningens he had ever judged." Jack laughed. "I meet them and I had to agree with Uncle! And well… he told them that when I died I wasn't even going to meet them in the next life that I was to be Uncle's ambassador over in the soul society. They did argue back about it that I was their son and that it was their right as parents to keep me in the afterlife. That was a bunch of bullshit I told them that they weren't my parents that mom and dad were and that if they didn't like the fact that I was never to see them again they should have thought better than to die and leave their son behind with a crazy old dude that was only after him for a stupid prophesy that was for another person and that Sirius was to be the one to kill of Tommy boy… but no they had to listen to the old diluted man and go into hiding instead of listing to Sirius." Jack said bitterly.

"Oh! Wow I take it they didn't like that."

"Nope they didn't I also told them what their precious Dumb-ledor did to me after they died and what my uncle found out about how the old man was portraying himself into controlling me when I turned eleven. They didn't like that. After taking to them with my dad poisoning them with smilex we left. I still haven't talked to them after that. Oh before I forget this is the last day you will be able to talk or interact with your family."

"What! Why?"

"Well it's against the rules of the Reikai to stay near living family members in friends till your resurrection is complete. You have until today to figure out a way for you to tell them about not being able to see them till you're resurrected."

"Great…" Hermione said bitterly. "So how I'm going to do that?"

"Well there is a way for the dead to talk to the living… though the person has to be spiritually aware." Jack replied as he stood next to Hermione who was floating next to him.

"But I don't know anyone that is spiritually aware!" Hermione yelled

"But you do! Hello Draco and Damion are spiritually aware or have you forgotten!" Jack said annoyed.

"But I can't disrupt their classes right now! Can't I wait till Christmas break to tell either one of them? I mean I noticed that mum and dad invited sensei and Draco's family."

"Ah yes I guess you can wait." Jack replied thoughtfully as he pulled out a scroll and made the puppet he was working on puff in a cloud of smoke disappearing before Hermione's eyes.

"Well since we are going to wait till Christmas break I think we can go to my place for a bit." Jack said smiling.

"Oh! So we are going to Gotham?"

"Yah just for a bit I guess…" Jack replied as he opened a portal in front of them and motioned Hermione to go in. What Hermione noticed as she walked out of the portal is that the place they ended up in was an old abandon toy factory. As Jack appeared behind her he seemed well… solid.

"Come on mum and dad should be here if not they are probably doing some 'shopping.'" Jack said as he walked toward a room where two hyenas were they were eating some meat.

"Hey Bud, Lou!" Jack said as two hyenas talked him to the ground licking his face. "Oi stop it that tickles!" Jack laughed as Hermione behind him looked a bit horrified.

"Jack! Are those Hyenas!"

"Uh yah they are they are my dad's." Jack replied as he scratched both Bud and Lou behind their ears. "They are perfectly harmless; there is nothing to worry about."

"Right…" Hermione replied as she followed Jack who suddenly changed his hair color to black to lime green as he stepped out of the building with bud and Lou following behind him. 'I'm not even going to ask.' Thought Hermione as she noticed the way Jack changed the color of his hair. She just followed her guide as he navigated threw the streets of Gotham. Their destination… on finding Jack's parents; as they neared a bank they heard explosions with the sounds of some people laughing.

"Found them!" Jack said happily as all four stopped in front of a bank when a red and black blur landed in front of them.

"Hey mom need some help with bird boy?" Jack said as he noticed that Robin appeared in front of him and Harley.

"Hey sweety and yes I could use your help with birdie here." The woman in a Jester outfit said happly as she left Jack to take care of birdy while she helped Mr. J.

"Hey Bird boy long time no see! Still the same as ever…" Jack said smiling as he dodged Robin's kick to the head.

"Shut it!" Robin yelled as he tried to punch the clown boy in front of him. "So clown boy where the heck were you?"

"I was doing something productive with my time!"

"Like what! Causing chaos and destruction to some helpless victim!" Robin yelled as he dodged a punch from Jack to his stomach.

"Actually… no I just saved a helpless fox kit from a stupid rat."

"Hey! Jack I'm not some helpless kittling!" Hermione yelled as she watched Jack beat up Robin before her eyes. Her faced was amazed at how Jack handled Robin before her he moved so gracefully as she was startled when Jack pulled out a pumpkin like ball as he threw it toward Robin's feet as the whole area they were at was covered in a sickly looking green smoke.

"Sorry bird boy but got to run." Jack said as he grabbed the ghostly figure of Hermione and headed to where both his mother and father were waiting in their miniature ordinary car. Hermione yelped as she was shoved into the car as Jack told a green haired man to step on it.

"Ow that hurt Jack! I though being a ghost I wouldn't feel pain."

"EH… well the people who are spiritually aware can touch ghosts and they can hurt ghosts too."

"… oh…"

"Sweety who's your new ghostly friend?" The Jester asked as she took off her mask and jester hat. It revealed her golden blond hair in pigtails and her startling bright baby blue eyes. Which were staring right at Hermione, which she also noticed was that the man with the green hair was looking at her too from the mirror of the car.

"Oh! Mom, Dad meet Maru Kazuma's next heir to the thrown and my new case till she is revived and Hinagashi gets her." Jack said happily as Hermione nervously greeted the two most insane people of Gotham.

"Hello sweety!"

"Hey kid!" both Joker and Harley said happily as they continued to make Hermione nervous.

'I so hate you Jack.' Thought Hermione as she dreaded wanting to wait till Christmas to tell Draco and Damion about the conditions of her revival. 'Let the one month and two weeks of my afterlife begin…' thought Hermione as she felt like crying right there and now!

**END**

**To Be continued in Case Four (Chapter Three) -Saying Goodbye but not Forever….**

"_Sheesh, where could your parents be?"_

"_I don't know for all I know they could be in Japan."_

_ "We could check there if you want its just one portal away!" Jack said cheerfully as Hermione just glared at him. She sighed but relented as she motioned Jack to open up a portal toward 101 Sakura Ave. _

_ As they walked through the portal Jack let out a whistle as he stared at the mansion like dojo._

"_Wow is Damion rich or something?"_

_ "Yah in a way… Sensei has been friends with my family and is Damion's father. So for as long as I can remember they have always been rich. He taught us how to fight and what not." Hermione explained as they walked through the garden headed toward the fighting arena. There in the arena stood Draco Malfoy and Damion facing each other both glaring and fists ready to hit one another. Sensei was sitting watching them as he drank his tea._

**End of Preview….**

**AlbanNeji- Hope you all like it till next time and review I will hopefully make the chapters longer though.**


End file.
